User talk:SwalotLover
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Pokemon Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pokemon Black & White: The Series page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) It's okay, xD, sorry but I had to leave at that time. - First123 Yeah, it's awesome. It's a ground and fire pokemon now, if that's okay if not just change it. Cool, Sand-O-Lite is a Ground/Rock type as of now, if that's okay if not I'll change it - First123 Okay. Cool, Mike has some Pokemon back at home. He wants to switch one/two in and maybe one out soon. - First123 Maybe we should concentrate on one at a time. - First123 I got to go, sorry, well bye - First123 Okay! Also I love how I'm in none of the previews xD - First123 I have to go for a bit, bye - First123 Hey LIG, I'm thinking about making a Roleplay around Hoenn. What do you think, should I make it? First123 04:34, May 27, 2012 (UTC)First123 Okay, thanks for the support, I think I'll make it soon - First123 I haven't watched it sorry DX - First123 Let me see if I see it in Youtube. - First123 "NOOOOOO!" It's funny xD - First123 It's.....interesting xD - First123 I didn't watch much of it, but it was interesting, so I don't exactly know the personalities. Just sign me up as someone and tell me their personality xD - First123 I got to go soon, so if I disappear it's because I went offline. - First123 LIG, I changed my username to TrentFan, just to alert you. - TrentFan/First123 I don't know, I'm starting to lose interest in Negima&Pokemon, not that I ever had much xD, did you change your username? TrentFan Yeah, thanks, I've gained a little more interest in N&P, but mostly with Satsuki. It's fun xD, she will get used to Growlithe eventually. TrentFan Originally I had a plan with Growlithe, then I think I may have Satsuki show her anger and frustration in Pokemon - TrentFan Poke Ball has a crush on Ultra Ball, xD - TrentFan Well, it could give some character development besides there will be a Rejoining Time in the merge.TrentFan I'm sorry Liam, but you shouldn't have done that, you aren't the owner of the RP and are now kicked out. TrentFan There it goes again "I QUIT!" You didn't quit, you were kicked out and that's that. It sounds like you didn't learn your lesson :/ TrentFan Alright, I accept your apology but so you remember your lesson, you won't be in PM:FF, if you're good you may be in PM:SJ. TrentFan We just discussed this >.> nevermind about PM:SJ. TrentFan Here ya go. EXCELLENT! No seriously, that was excellent. (talk) Just telling you this, because you might do this, but please don't sign up as Lucas in Clash II. Thank you. XD I recommend maybe Emboar and Popo/Toon Link/Poo/Rosie? EXCELLENT! No seriously, that was excellent. (talk) Hi, Liam. I wanted to tell you that I'll be starting another journey series with new characters, but I'll be working on it alone. It's a project to test out this new writing style that I wanted to use for Zane's journey, but I didn't think of it till now. I'll continue Zane's journey with you indefinitely, but this new story is completely separate. Hey this is the Pokémon ''role play '' wikia why are there no places to role play on I am new here. Can you tell me how I start or join a roleplay? DTerra117 (talk) 17:48, April 13, 2017 (UTC)DTerra117